Bakura And the Three Egyptians
by Bob the Flying Monkey
Summary: Marik had lived in the tomb all of his life. That is, until one day while his father was away, a mysterious visitor snuck inside. A visitor named Bakura. A visitor with one mission: to get Marik out of Egypt. Definate future thiefshipping and probable xenoshipping.
1. The Three Egyptians

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Goldilocks and the Three Bears. But I do own a laptop, which allows me to combine these two stories and make them mesh whereas they never could have in the real world. _

**A/N: Hiya! I got bored and was looking through some old stories, and I came across a prompt in one notebook that said "Remix a common fairytale…" so I decided to do that, but to spice things up, I'm using the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh with the plot structure of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. I don't know how this will turn out, but please enjoy and don't slug your computer in the screen.**

* * *

It started out as an average day. Ishizu had prepared a breakfast of flavorless porridge for her brothers to eat. Their father was away on business, and so she had been left in charge. She set the bowls down on the table and took her seat between the boys.

Odion spooned his porridge dejectedly. "This porridge is too mushy."

Marik sighed, whacking his serving with the back of his utensil. "This porridge is too hard."

Ishizu took a bite. "My porridge is just right. If you think you can do better, have a go at it at lunch."

"I'd rather have a go at you," Odion mumbled to himself. Ishizu giggled softly, pulling a smile to his lips. He took a few more bites.

"Why can't we go outside for a while?" Marik whined, "Dad's not here, so who are we hiding from?"

"Marik, it's dangerous," Ishizu explained, "The outside world is over our heads. It's not our place."

"But I want to go outside!"

Ishizu crossed her arms and replied firmly, "No."

Marik groaned and pushed his bowl away as he stood and fled the room. Ishizu turned to Odion when they were alone, "Do you think I was too hard on him?"

Odion shrugged. "It is dangerous, but he deserves a little fun. We all do."

"Maybe we should go outside, just for an hour or two. Father's not supposed to come home until tomorrow – surely we could escape his notice if we went immediately."

Odion nodded. "I agree."

Ishizu stood. "Then it's settled. Let's get Marik and take a trip to the outside world." They headed to Marik's room together. Inside the room, Marik was fiddling with his hair as he sat cross-legged on his bed. "Marik, we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? I love surprises!"

"You'll love this one. Odion and I have decided to take you outside."

"Outside! Really? I love you! Thank you, Ishizu. I'll be on my best behavior, and I'll do everything you tell me, and I won't talk to strangers or take candy from men in vans." Marik bounded across the room and wrapped his arms around his brother and sister.

"Good. Now let's go before I change my mind." The three headed up the stairs and into the light of the outside world.

* * *

After several hours of fun in the sun, the siblings grudgingly returned to the safety of their tomb. But something was off about the place. Odion sat down in his chair at the table and complained, "The balance is off."

Ishizu sat down in hers, and it immediately fell apart, sending her crashing to the ground. Odion offered Ishizu his hand and helped her to her feet. He straightened her hair as she dusted herself off.

Marik sat down in his, then jumped up and proclaimed, "Yuck! Mine is wet and sticky. It smells like grime and sweat."

Suddenly, a freaky noise arose from the bedroom, and the three teens dashed into the room. The lights were dim as they inspected their beds. "Mine is fine," Ishizu said.

"Mine seems okay, too," Odion said.

"My bed has a giant lump in it!" Marik exclaimed. They jumped in unison as the same noise from earlier droned from the lump in Marik's bed. Marik hid behind Odion. "Go see what it is, Odion."

Odion rolled his eyes, but replied, "Yes, Master Marik." He crept up to the bed silently. He took a fistful of the covers, then ripped them off and jumped back simultaneously.

The body in the bed whipped up and flew to its feet. He was a white-haired boy looking to be Marik's age, and he stared at Odion with huge, frightened eyes.

"Who are you?" Odion demanded..

"I – how – aah!" the boy crumpled, gripping his forehead. But just as suddenly as the episode had started, it stopped, and the boy straightened himself. He stretched, rolled his neck, and rested his eyes on Marik, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips. "My name is Bakura, and I've come for you."

* * *

**A/N: Short first chapter, but there will be more soon, promise.**


	2. The Great Escape

_Disclaimer: Due to severe malnourishment in age, I cannot possibly be the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh or Goldilocks. But I can be the owner of a brand new Dodge Charger. Just don't tell your local police department._

**A/N: And now for the shocking second chapter of this strange story I am writing…**

* * *

"My name is Bakura, and I've come for you."

"Holy crap! Your voice just dropped, like, 10 feet," Marik exclaimed.

"Well, that's because I'm a different person when I'm awake than when I'm asleep," Bakura explained.

"Why were you sleeping in my bed?" Marik asked.

"Traveling through time takes a lot of energy, so you'll excuse me if I needed a brief nap while waiting for the people who were supposed to be confined to this tomb."

Marik's eyes widened. "You won't tell our father, will you? It was just a bit of innocent fun."

"Sod your father. I don't give a damn about him. I'm only here to take you away from this place so you don't grow up bitter and resentful."

"Hang on, you said something about time travel," Ishizu interrupted.

Bakura groaned in aggravation. "Yes. I have come from the future to rescue Marik from his evil father so that one day when he decides the world's fate, he will make the right choice."

"Wait, you're going to get me out of here?" Marik exclaimed.

"That's the plan."

Marik jumped for joy. "Thank the Egyptian gods! My knight in shining armor has come for me."

Bakura grinned to himself. "Glad to know you were fruity even as a child."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's hurry – your father won't be gone for long."

Marik sprang into action, grabbing his best robe and following Bakura to the door. But Ishizu blocked their path. "Just a minute. You can't take Marik from us. We're his family."

Bakura frowned at her, then sighed, "You can come too, if you like. It wasn't the plan, but if you're going to be difficult, having you tag along is simpler than killing you. Besides, Marik would never forgive me if I did."

"Please, Ishizu," Marik begged, staring up at her with adorable puppy eyes, "Please. This is our chance at a happy life. Don't you want to live above this tomb in the real world where you won't be afraid that Father would whip you to death or carve awful symbols into your back?"

Ishizu looked at Marik's tear-filled eyes, then at Odion's mangled face, and sighed. "Yes. Yes, that would be wonderful. Alright, let's go quickly before Father gets back."

"Too late," Mr. Ishtar said as he appeared behind them in the hallway.

"Father!" Ishizu exclaimed, hiding behind Odion.

"Hello, ungrateful children of mine. And Odion. Are you planning to disobey me?"

"Ballocks. I was hoping to avoid this. But no matter." Bakura stepped in front of the siblings and sneered at Mr. Ishtar, "And now you will become dinner for the Shadow Realm." The Millennium Ring around his neck lit up as his white locks stood on end and danced around his scalp. Mr. Ishtar was thrown against the wall, and Bakura led the others into the hall. He turned to Marik, "Should I send him to the Shadow Realm, or just knock him out while we escape?"

Marik fingered the scars on his back, then looked at Odion's face and said, "Do you have any objections, Odion?"

"None whatsoever."

Marik nodded. "Good. Send his soul to the Shadow Realm, Bakura."

"As you wish," Bakura complied all too cheerfully, and silenced the abusive father eternally. Bakura dropped him, letting his body slump to the floor. He gestured to the family, "Follow me. It's time to leave this place."

Together, Marik, Ishizu, and Odion left the tomb for the last time.

* * *

**A/N: No complaining about how short the chapters are. If you want long chapters, read my other fics. But this story will have unnecessarily short chapters if you expect me to actually update it relatively frequently. So enjoy. More to come soon.**


	3. The Averted Embargo

_Disclaimer: Goldilocks and Yu-Gi-Oh are not my doing. However, they might be my undoing._

**A/N: Thus the new chapter was posted!**

* * *

"Where do we go from here?" Marik asked as he trailed behind Bakura, his brother and sister bringing up the rear.

"My father is an archeologist, and his work site is just over that hill," Bakura replied, pointing off into the distance where a giant mound of sand obscured the orange horizon.

Odion whistled. "That's a long walk."

Bakura shrugged. "I made it here just fine. It looks farther than it really is. We should make it before nightfall."

"The sun is already half past the horizon," Ishizu pointed out.

"Maybe a little after nightfall," Bakura amended indifferently.

They continued on in silence, the sun receding behind the hills, and before long it was dark. At the sudden howl of a distant jackal, Marik jumped and took hold of the nearest available hand. But because Ishizu and Odion already had occupations for their hands, the only hand available was Bakura's. He seemed surprised at first touch, but relaxed as a smirk slid onto his lips.

Discontent with the silence, Marik cleared his throat and prompted his white-haired savior, "So, what's the future like?"

"Right now, I don't know. Coming back to rescue you from your father has assuredly changed things, and I haven't a clue what. But I can tell you how the future _was_. What would you like to know?"

"How was I?" Marik asked, "The future me – is he cool?"

Bakura nodded. "I believe so. He is a great duelist, commanding many powerful cards. And he has many friends."

"Did you know me when I was older?" Marik asked.

"Yes. We, uh, we were… friends. Yes, that's it. We're best friends."

"Is that why you came back to rescue me? What happened that you needed to come back and change history?"

Bakura was silent for a long time, and Marik feared the worst. But then Bakura answered in a hushed rumble, "You made the wrong decision. You put the world in jeopardy. I couldn't convince you to change your mind, and I couldn't undo what you'd done. My only choice was to come back and stop you from experiencing the tragedy that ruined you."

"What was the tragedy?" Marik asked, dreading the answer. Bu fortunately, Bakura did not give it to him, so he took another road, "How did we become friends?"

Bakura smiled in remembrance. "You twisted my arm until I had to love you. I mean, be your friend."

Marik opened his mouth to ask yet another question, but Ishizu interrupted, saying, "Is that it? Your father's camp?"

Bakura and the three Egyptians stopped and gazed up at the looming gray tents before them. Bakura patted down his wild bed-head and motioned for the siblings to gather around him. Confidentially, he instructed them in a higher-pitched voice fitting of his new image, "Now, just go with what I tell my father. I know how to get on his good side and convince him to get you out of Egypt to a safer place. He's understanding, but I'll need to lie about the reason you three are orphans. Agreed?"

The three nodded in unison, and Bakura turned back to the tent before them. He pushed open a flap and requested in a sweet, worried voice, "Father?"

"I'm right here, Ryou," he soothed from inside, and seconds later, a tall man with black-rimmed glasses and indigo hair appeared through the opening. He stared at the three unfamiliar children with alarm splattered across his face, and pulled his young son securely against his leg. "Ryou, who are these people?"

"They're slave children. They escaped from the caravan trying to smuggle them across the country. They need our help to escape."

"Ryou, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" he pushed the boy further behind him.

"Please, sir." Ishizu stepped forward, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "The men that kidnapped us killed our mother, and we don't have any family left in Egypt. We need your help." Little Marik, misty-eyed and trembling from the cold night air, crept us to his sister's side and clamped tightly to her hand. Odion hesitated briefly before coming up behind Marik and putting a hand on his shoulder. Where he stood now, just enough light from the tent hit his face that Ryou's father could see the scars on his cheek.

"Where did you get those scars?" he blurted before he could stop himself.

Odion cast his eyes down on Marik. "They wanted to hurt Marik. I got in their way. This is my punishment."

This story seemed to touch the man, and he ushered them in, saying, "Come inside. It's freezing out here."

The five of them hurried into the tent and sealed the entrance from the lashing wind. The archeologist motioned to a table, and the four children sat down in the plastic lawn chairs while the man pulled up a wooden stool. Gathered around the radiant lantern, the indigo-haired father began his interrogation. "So, are you all related?"

Ishizu gestured to the boys. "Marik is my little brother. We adopted Odion into our family. Our mother found him as a baby and took him in. He's protected us for many years."

"And your father?"

Ishizu looked away, so Odion continued, "Dead. He was a criminal and died as such. Our mother left him years ago."

"And when precisely were you kidnapped?"

"Less than a month ago. I got these scars the first day of our imprisonment." Odion traced the outline down the center of his left cheek.

"What do they say?" Ryou's father pressed, his profession's curiosity peeking through.

Odion shook his head. "I haven't tried to read them. Too painful."

"Father," Bakura protested, his eyebrows raised as if in reminder.

"Right," the man declared, standing again and crossing to the door, "I'll just ask our commissioner if he minds taking on three new passengers." That said, he fled the tent, leaving his son alone in the company of three strangers.

Bakura went to the entrance and watched as he disappeared into another, grander tent. Then he zipped up the flaps and returned to his seat, hopping back onto the chair and swinging his legs. "Bloody midget body," he muttered to himself, then cleared his throat and resumed his deeper voice. "You three are definitely getting a ride back. The – my father's boss brought us all here on his private jet, so we won't have to hassle with customs."

"Quick question," Ishizu began, "Why is your voice deep with us but high with your father?"

Bakura shrugged. "He worries too much – thinks I'm growing up too fast. I don't want him to know my voice is already getting deep."

Ishizu nodded. "We won't tell him."

A moment later, Ryou's father returned. He rubbed his hands together and announced, "Mr. Pegasus is happy to welcome you three aboard."

* * *

**A/N: I'm on a roll now! More to come soon.**


	4. The Hidden Enigma

_Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was an author who did not own _Yu-Gi-Oh_. But she did own a laptop._

**A/N: The bridge chapter to get you to the next day.**

* * *

It had taken half an hour, but at last the other archeologists had been able to scrounge up two more cots and 3 sleeping bags for the new-comers.

Ryou's father stood looming over the arrangement, hands on his hips, frown touching his chin. He turned to the dusty man next to him. "Where's the third one?"

"Only two, Professor," he replied, shifting from foot to foot like he didn't want to be there.

"I can bunk with Marik, Father," Bakura volunteered, his childish voice not giving away his less-than-innocent intentions.

The Professor thought it over for a moment, then agreed hesitantly, "I suppose that would be okay. You're both small enough to fit on one cot. Marik, is that alright with you?"

Marik nodded, going to stand next to Bakura. "I don't mind. It's like a sleepover."

"Alright, then." The Professor handed the 3 newcomers their rolls and stepped outside, leaving the 4 adolescents alone once more.

Ishizu and Odion made their separate beds quietly while Marik and Bakura shared the task of setting up theirs. "When we get back to your home, where will we stay?" Marik asked, folding back the sleeping bag as they completed the unrolling.

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know yet. Ideally, you would stay with me, but I won't force you to stay inside the mansion. You are no longer a prisoner, and you may do as you like. But if you stay with me, it will be easier to keep you safe. Also, I'll teach you how to play duel monsters once we get you your own deck. Pegasus is doing research right now on the carvings in the tombs around here, so he should be releasing a new batch of cards soon. And the good thing about my father working for him is that I get first dibs on his newest creations."

"Will we go to school?" Marik asked with hopefulness reflected in his voice.

Bakura shrugged. "If that's what you want, sure. What are you, 10?"

Marik nodded. "And you?"

"The same. So we should both be sixth years when we return. Fun."

"Alright, kids, it's bedtime," the Professor announced as he zipped up the tent behind him, "We've got lots of things to do tomorrow – Ryou will show you the ropes in the morning – so get a good night's sleep."

The four of them crawled into bed before the Professor turned off the lantern. Bakura and Marik lay next to each other, Marik on his side since his scars were still new. Bakura turned on his side to face him, and Marik smiled lightly before closing his eyes and surrendering to exhaustion. In the darkness of the night, as Bakura listened to Marik's deep-sleep breathing, no one saw him quietly kiss the boy on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet. Next chapter will be more exciting – there might even be duel monsters *squee*.**


	5. The Departed Entourage

_Disclaimer: All your rights are belong to someone else._

**A/N: Updated finally. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

As soon as daylight hit, the archeology camp rose to conquer the tasks that lay ahead of it. Bakura was jostled awake by the soft-yet-persistent calls of the Professor. Bleary-eyed, he stumbled out of bed and made his way to the breakfast table where the three Egyptians he'd rescued the day before were happily chowing on fruits and biscuits.

"Where's the bacon?" he asked as he sat down next to Marik.

"Your friends are vegetarians, Ryou," his father announced.

"That doesn't mean _we_ can't enjoy breakfast," he replied.

The Professor looked taken aback, so Bakura smiled and giggled. "Just teasing, Father." The man smiled in relief, and Bakura grudgingly ate an orange from the plate before him.

…

When they had eaten their fill, Bakura led the Ishtars down to the excavation site where the adults were making their way through a particularly inspiring pyramid. "Since my father insists that I show you around – even though this should be our last day – I'll take you on a tour of the worksite."

The siblings hung back when they reached the mouth of the structure. Marik gulped, asking, "Do we have to go in that tomb? Can't we stay outside for a while longer?"

Bakura looked the tomb over, then relented. "I suppose we could help with housekeeping above ground instead. The Professor shouldn't mind, as long as we stay out of everyone's way."

Just then, Ryou's father appeared before them. "Ryou, are your friends afraid to go inside?"

"They'd rather help me clean up the camp, if that's okay, Father," Bakura replied in his voice of innocence.

The Professor regarded them suspiciously, then said, "I suppose that would be fine. Mr. Pegasus said we would be leaving tonight. I'm sure he would appreciate your help getting the supplies together where they'd be easier to pack into the jet."

"Thank you, Father. We'll get right to work." Bakura led the gang back to the campsite.

Marik caught up to him. He noticed the irritated expression on his face, and said, "Thank you, Bakura. We don't want to go back underground anytime soon, not after spending our entire lives in a tomb."

Bakura sighed and replied, "I know, Marik. I'm fully aware of your backstory."

"But I don't know anything about you. Maybe you should tell me something."

Bakura pondered that, wondering whether to tell him the truth about how he came to be in this body. But now was not the time, and so he chose another story. "We used to live in England, but we moved to America because my mother and sister died in a car crash, and my father couldn't handle his old home anymore. We moved into my grandmother's mansion in the States, which she had left to us when she died, but we hadn't visited it since her funeral."

"A mansion? Does it have a porch?"

He nodded. "And a balcony on the second floor. We just moved in, however, so it needs a good cleaning and redecorating."

"I've never decorated a house before," Marik said, his eyes glittering with adventure, "It sounds like fun."

"It will be, as long as you help me."

"I'll be glad to clean and decorate every room in the house with you," Marik smiled, taking his hand.

…

Later that evening, when the camp had been packed up and moved into Pegasus's private plane, the dig crew and the four children prepared to fly back to America.

"Professor Bakura," Ishizu started as the plane flew into the sky, "When we get to your home, where will we live?"

"With me, of course," he replied kindly, "We have plenty of lodging in our mansion. However, it is in poor condition currently and will need a lot of work. Can you help us with that?"

Ishizu smiled. "Yes sir. My brothers and I will be glad to repair your home."

"It's your home too, now, Ishizu."

* * *

**A/N: This is just a transition chapter because I'm tired of being in Egypt. Now, onto America!**


End file.
